Tsuyoshi vs Nue
Tsuyoshi knelt down besides the graves of his two late parents. Both had been killed during the Four Tails attack, while trying to administer medical attention to those who were injured. He took some old withered flowers out of their vase, and replaced them with new vibrant Pink Roses. Pink Roses had always been Tsuyoshi’s mother's favorite flower, even if his father hated them due to his allergies. Tsuyoshi pulled a match out of his pocket and lit the candles that adorned his parents graves. He shifted his gaze to the pictures of his parents that were molded into their stone monuments. Both had looked so happy at the time. Tsuyoshi allowed a small smile to form on his face, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He had missed his parents for sure, but he had come to terms with what had happened, and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. He just wished he could have spent more time with them before they passed, or at least have gone to the hospital during the attack, instead of allowing himself to be dragged off to battle by the young, Kyori Nara. Tsuyoshi wiped the tears from his face and bowed his head. “You told me that wherever light existed, a shadow would be cast. I’ve never forgotten the lesson you taught me that day..” Tsuyoshi raised his head and slowly climbed to his feet. Since he had been so deep in thought, reminiscing about his parents, he had become unaware of his surroundings. Several others had shown up to mourn their lost loved ones. As odd as it may seem, Tsuyoshi felt a small comfort knowing he wasn’t the only one feeling the sorrows of past events. It kept reminding him that he was indeed human, and as such, was highly vulnerable to his own emotions. Tsuyoshi gave his parents grave one last look, then swiftly turned on his heel and walked out of Konoha’s graveyard, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The sun hung high in the sky, but a cool breeze swept through the village, which brought a sense of relief to Tsuyoshi. As Tsuyoshi wandered through the village, there were several construction sites built, helping to aid with the reconstruction of the village. Several people were left without homes, and were either cramped into small shacks or tents. He imagined the living conditions to be horrid. Tsuyoshi had thought about loaning out his house to one unfortunate family, seeing as how the only damage it had sustained was a few broken windows as a result of the attack. Tsuyoshi seen a few children laughing and playing in the streets. It was at least nice to see that at least the youth still had a reason to keep happy. Tsuyoshi began to head towards the Training Grounds, following his normal routine, although a little late. Ever since his parents death, he had been working himself to the core. The events of the attack still hung heavy in his mind. Just for the mere fact that him and his comrades couldn’t even lay a hand on that unknown Shinobi, drove him crazy. He had to better himself, if he ever hoped to amount to anything half decent within this Shinobi world. Tsuyoshi was soon coming upon the Training Field, and as he passed through the fenced gate, he immediately began thinking on what he was going to do. He walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. He reached inside his flak jacket and pulled out his usual pipe, which was already stuffed with a sweet smelling tobacco. Tsuyoshi pulled another match from his pocket, struck it, then lit the pipe. He let the pipe hang loosely from his mouth, allowing the smoke to just be carried away by the gentle breeze. Not even caring to inhale any, Tsuyoshi gave a quiet sigh and reached into his tool pouch. He pulled out a single polished Kunai, polished to the point where he could see his own reflection in the Grey metal. Tsuyoshi began tapping the Kunai against his thigh, still lost in thought about what he would want to train himself in today. In those moments Tsuyoshi found himself passing by those children playing in the street he’d find himself being caught in a rather large shadow. Seeing as he kept walking it wasn’t much of a bother to him but Nue… So care free in those moments he’d been soaring through the air. He had just recently made his home in konoha before the four tails had attacked and with that he had done so much to help. In time he had made it to the training grounds a little after Tsuyoshi the Sora Gari board he’d made beneath his feet. His lips had kept that same smile it always had when riding. The sound of the birds singing was almost music to his ears as he cut through the air his body rotating with ease as light as a feather. His movements on the board complex; as if he had been at this for months. Nue soon came to a carving stop several meters away from Tsuyoshi. His bangs hanging down in front of his eyes for only a few moments before he flicked his hair back. Upon closer examination Tsuyoshi would find that Nue was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He wears a black hooded sweater over a charcoal grey T-shirt as well as gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. The hoodie itself is accented by a set if rope that wrapped around his chest three times. “Oh how lovely an old man with no accomplishments...” He had begun to chuckle his feet still planted atop the board as it levitated a few feet from the earth. He was in short awaiting the young mans course of action as he Nue was poised and ready to conduct a bit of business Raibu: Tsuyoshi replaced the Kunai back into his tool pouch, and took a long drag from his pipe. The tobacco smoke tasted sweet going in, but as he exhaled the smoke, a rather bitter and smoky aftertaste was all that remained. Tsuyoshi snuffed out what was left of the burning tobacco, tapped his pipe against the tree, then replaced back inside his flak jacket pouch. Today seemed to be turning out to be a rather uneventful day, or so Tsuyoshi thought. Tsuyoshi dropped down to his stomach, placed both legs up against the tree, and planted both of his hands firmly into the ground. He might as well do something, rather than just sitting around. Tsuyoshi began performing incline pushups as usual, unaware that someone else had entered the training field. After he had done a repetition of 100, Tsuyoshi let his legs fall to the ground as he landed on his stomach. He rolled over onto his back and stared up into the deep blue sky, with the sun reflecting brightly off of his headband. Tsuyoshi caught sight of a flock of birds, flying in their usual V-Formation. It captivated Tsuyoshi. He had always wondered what it would be like to fly. He’d imagine the feeling would be aweing, to say the least. Tsuyoshi let the back of his head hit the ground, and as he looked up, he saw a young man standing there, seemingly just observing him, or stalking him. Tsuyoshi quickly climbed to his feet and in turn, began examining the young man. He didn’t seem to be composing himself in a threatening manner, but this could have just been a ruse to catch Tsuyoshi off guard. Tsuyoshi raised a hand to his forehead to shield the light from his vision so that he could get a closer look at this intruder. He took in the Shinobi’s features, and for sure had never seen this one around the village before. Tsuyoshi removed his hand from his forehead and raised it in greeting. He then yelled across the field so that the person could hear him clearly. “Hey! What’re you doing just standing around over there?! It kind of makes you look suspicious!” Tsuyoshi lowered his hand and waited, wondering if the man would come to him, or if he would have to make his way towards him. Nue hadn’t really cared for the man’s lazy action’s Nue had crawled his way out of the bowls of slavery and become a seeming master of his trade. He didn’t bother to answer his plea’s for an answer or even acknowledgement at this point. He eventually pressed his feet down against the board and was propelled forward as if no friction existed between himself and the ground. The moment this happened Tsuyoshi would find that Nue had darted across the open field in seconds. The board beneath his feet leaving nothing behind except in those moments; he soon kipped the board up to allow him to barrel past Tsuyoshi’s face. In a moments notice it would have been as if Nue had sprayed gasoline in the air just before Tsuyoshi’s face due the trail of flames cut throughout the air. Had Tsuyoshi been incapable of dodging this technique he’d find himself without eyesight and quite possibly his clothes lit ablaze. : Tsuyoshi was taken by surprise by the man's sudden advance. As soon as he had made his move, Tsuyoshi was ready. As he trailed towards Tsuyoshi, Tsuyoshi jumped to the side, clear out of his path of attack. Moments later, Tsuyoshi seen a trail of flames erupt from behind his now opponent. It was so sudden, and Tsuyoshi didn’t see the man perform any hand seals. And there was also that board he was carrying. It was unlike anything Tsuyoshi had ever encountered before. Tsuyoshi stepped back a few feet and reached into his tool pouch, pulling out a single Kunai. He didn’t want to give this man any time to try something dastardly, so it would be probably be a good idea for Tsuyoshi to engage in close quarters. Tsuyoshi threw the Kunai in the man’s direction, and began running after it, staying only a few feet behind the projectile. Tsuyoshi then leapt into the air, and outstretched his left leg in a horizontal fashion. The Kunai flew past his opponents face, hoping to server as an adequate distraction so that Tsuyoshi could possibly land his Dynamic Entry. If his opponent was indeed hit, the force of the impact would be enough to send the man flying, if not even stun him for a few seconds. The moment Tsuyoshi found himself moving the flames would’ve cut through the air with ease and with that Nue planted his hand on the ground. The moment tsuyoshi found himself unleash that single kunai Nue had in turn deflected it with the bottom of the Sora gari and once that happened the board broke in to two separate halves. This brought about a rather loving smile from Nue as he could see Tsuyoshi gliding through to deliver his technique known as dynamic entry. Upon closer examination Tsuyoshi would find that the board had turned into a pair of cleaver style knives with a trench knife based handle. The half that had been closest to the hand grabbing the board slipped on to one of his fingers with ease. The other blade dropped down in front Nue’s face where his hand had been planted allowing him to get a free grip when he was ready. The kunai tsuyoshi had thrown was knocked in to the small river that lined the training grounds. In mere moments Tsuyoshi would find Nue’s body rather springy as he would have countered Tsuyoshi’s attack with one of his own. Nue began to grin as he sent his body into rotation. Tsuyoshi would find himself flying between Nue’s legs only to be met a swift kick to the right side of his ribs. The next would follow within seconds as Nue would send another into his Lumbar region. Had these techniques all gone in succession Nue would have thrown himself into the air in order to plant both his feet upon Tsuyoshi’s torso. Had it failed tsuyoshi would have continued upon his path and Nue would have retreated to a safe distance. Raibu: Tsuyoshi immediately noticed the error of his ways when he saw his opponent deflect his shuriken, and then break off his board, which then formed into two very menacing looking weapons. Unable to stop himself due to the momentum he had already gained, Tsuyoshi did his best to curl himself into a ball mid-air, to help minimize the damage he would take. As his opponents attacks made contact with his body, Tsuyoshi would feel splitting pain erupt all throughout his torso region. Due to him being curled into a ball, the kick would be delivered to the area around where his forearms were tucked. Using his own opponents attack as a momentum stopper, Tsuyoshi allowed himself to fall to the ground with a thud. He layed down on the ground, sprawled out looking up into the sky once again. “You are quite skilled to be able to counter a move like Dynamic Entry.” Tsuyoshi climbed to his feet and gave his opponent a smile. He had acquired a small scuff on the side of his face, not much. But his body was still vibrating with an irritating pain. Tsuyoshi raised his hand once again and called out in a friendly voice. “The match goes to you, but only because I choose to end it here. Next time we meet, hopefully both of us have become better Shinobi, both in Strength and character.” Tsuyoshi waved once, turned sharply on his heel and waltzed out of the training grounds. In those moments Tsuyoshi’s body had become like a soccer ball to Nue and with that his body collided with the ground with little hesitation. In passing Nue hadn’t gone through with his final motion instead he had clasped his weapons back together and stepped foot back onto the board itself. A few seconds would pass and tsuyoshi had taken his leave and with that Nue would soon follow suite after hearing his parting words. In time Nue had gone back to doing what he did best enjoying himself. He could be seen skating across the slightly ruined rooftops of konoha making his way back to his black smith shop.